In the Land of Fiction
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: Massive Crossover story... You decide where he goes next!
1. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who

Ok, so i am planning on writing a story where the Doctor gets thrown into many different sci fi/ regular fiction worlds. Maybe even a fantasy world.

Anyway, i need some input from all of you Doctor Who fans out there, so that the story will be enjoyable to all of you...

1) Which Doctor should star? It will either be 10 or 11. Dont get me wrong, i love the 9th Doctor as well, but i dont think i would feel comfortable writing for him. Also, im not familiar with the first eight doctors, so they wouldnt sound remotely good coming from me.

2)Which SciFi/other subject stories should he visit? Obviously he'll visit the major ones like Star Wars and Star Trek, but what other crossovers would you all like to see? And i mean any story. If it gets enough mention by different people, i'll probably include it, unless im unfamiliar with it, and cant find a way to get familiar with it.

3)If i were to have the starring Doctor interact with other incarnations, which would they be? I wont do the 5th Doctor because he already met 10.

4)If you can think of a good title for this story, post it, and i may use it instead of 'In the Land of Fiction'

The story will try to run episodiclly, with each chapter being one episode.

Anyways, hope you all give good feedback, and want to read this story. If any of you reading this read any of my other stories, dont worry, they wont be forgotten, and this story will not affect their updates.


	2. Prologue

10th Doctor: immeadiately after The Next Doctor

Special thanks to No1fanofalot, LadyManila, harlemSdawn, queenoftheoutlands, and Dodectron for your awesome reviews and suggestions! I dont want to give too much away, but most of them will enjoy the setting of the next chapter!

* * *

It was also the first Christmas dinner that he'd had since he lost Rose too. Well the first time anyways.

"Well I guess that's kind of the point to Christmas, isn't it?" the Doctor murmured to himself. "Forget about the bad, and remember the good."

After all, that was what Jackson Lake was doing. And splendidly at that!

The Doctor smiled again as he thought of the life Jackson had created for himself, and set the TARDIS controls to random, and shifted out of time and space.

Suddenly, the ship rocked as if hit by an asteroid, and the Doctor was thrown onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet as the cloister bell rang, and tried to find out what was going on.

The Doctor tried in vain to stop the shaking, but none of the controls worked. The screens went black, and all the light went out.

The Doctor ran to the secondary control room (AN: there actually is one of those in the TARDIS) and tried the controls in there, but to no greater effect.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Just as the Doctor decided to give up, and see where the TARDIS landed, one of the black screens started displaying a message…

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed.

_Relax and enjoy the ride Doctor, but be sure to say goodbye to your universe while you still have a chance!_

"What!" the Doctor gasped.

* * *

I decided on the 10th Doctor because it was easier to fit this story into continuity with him. Set immeadiately after The Next Doctor. It was originally going to be right after Journey's End, but it just seemed to fit better after Next Doctor.

Dont forget to read, review, and try to guess whats happening to the Doctor!


	3. Chapter 1

AN:Hope you like it!

* * *

"Merlin…"

In his bed, a young man stirred in his sleep, momentarily awakened by the voice.

"Merlin…"

The boy rolled over in his bed as he tried to go back to sleep, and ignore the voice calling him.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped straight up in his bed as the voice only he could hear shouted at him.

"What?" he replied groggily, his eyes closed, as he listened for the voice again.

"You have a visitor Merlin."

This surprised him as he opened his eyes, surveying his room.

"What do you mean I have a visitor? Where is he?"

"I can't give you all the answers Merlin. You'll just have to meet him yourself."

"Oh, okay." he yawned, as he lay back down in his bed. "I'll get on it in the morning."

"NOW Merlin!" the voice commanded.

"Alright, alright." he groaned as he rolled out of bed and began to get dressed.

He was really beginning to hate talking to the Great Dragon.

**David Tennant**

**Colin Morgan**

**DOCTOR WHO**

**Confused in Camelot **

**by Dudepatrol47**

"Ooohhh" the Doctor groaned as he picked himself off of the floor. He studied the TARDIS as he tried to get the controls to come back to life, when another message scrolled across the screen.

_Your TARDIS is fully functional, but is currently without power… It is currently sitting on top of a rift in time and space, but it will take a while for it to charge._

'Well, at least I'll be able to get out of here' he thought. 'That must mean I'm still in my universe after all. I've just got to sit back and wait'

Just as he sat in the captain's chair, he heard a knocking against the door.

"Oh hello." he said to himself. "I guess I've got a visitor."

He opened the TARDIS door and stepped out to see a young man carrying a torch, and dressed in a simple red tunic and dark brown pants, with a light brown coat that reached just below his knees.

"Oh, hello there! Did you knock?" He paused as he saw the boys face. "Hold on a second, have we met before?"

"What? I don't think so. Who are you?"

"Really, are you sure? What year is this?"

"Uh, 1036" he stammered out.

"Oh, well I guess you've never been to Midnight then. So, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"What? Oh, my name's Merlin. What's that blue box?"

"Oh, that's my TARDIS. Kind of low on power now, so I thought I'd pop in and charge it for a bit."

"What, you came here in that? Are you magic then?"

"No, just a… Hold on, did you say you're name was Merlin? Like the wizard?"

"Shhhhh. How do you know I'm magic?" His voice was hushed and frantic. "No one's supposed to know that!"

"Oh, but why not, you're the greatest wizard who ever lived!" The Doctor grabbed Merlin's hand and shook vigorously. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

"What do you mean you've always wanted to meet me, who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm the Doctor!"

"Yes, but doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Why can't anyone know you're a wizard again?"

"King Uther has outlawed the use of magic his kingdom."

"What? King Uther? You're supposed to be older than he is!" He said shocked. "Next thing I know, you're going to tell me your Arthur's servant!"

"How did you know that?"

"What? You really are? I must be hallucinating."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

"Okay, maybe not."

The Doctor and Merlin ran towards the scream. They turned a corner, and saw a large creature that looked like a 7 foot tall black knight, but was obviously made of thousands of little creatures. Judging by the sound, the Doctor would guess locusts or maybe very large flies.

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted, and the Doctor noticed a woman holding a torch out in front of her to guard against the creature.

Merlin ran to the girl, and put himself between her and the beast, while several soldiers came from the other side of the courtyard they were in.

The "knight" saw them immediately, and lunged towards them, a sword – of bugs –appearing out of his hand.

The Doctor, meanwhile, pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and pointed it at the knight.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" He said to no one in particular. "It's a swarm of locusts, but they're being controlled by a floating control matrix made out of… what is that. Is that rock? Yeah, that's rock. Never seen one made of rock before. Anyway, just give me a second…"

He flipped a switch on the screwdriver, and flint sparks could be seen from inside the knight, and suddenly, it seemed to dissolve, and all of the locusts flew off into the air, leaving a little ball of rock to drop to the ground.

The Doctor casually strolled to the ball, and picked it up.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." The Doctor announced to the soldiers in the courtyard. "I mean they're usually made out of metal. Whoever made this one must be brilliant! Or they would be anyway if I wasn't here to outwit them."

Without warning, the soldiers surrounded the Doctor and grabbed him by the arms, and began dragging him towards the castle.

"Hey, let go of me! Where are you taking me!"

"You are under arrest for the practice of magic"

"What? That wasn't magic that was… sonic-ing! They're two totally different things!"

"Enough of your lies wizard! It's the dungeon for you."

* * *

The Doctor sat in the dungeon, waiting for his audience with the king in the morning. And from what he had heard from Merlin, the meeting would _not_ be going well.

"If only I hadn't dropped my screwdriver when they grabbed me" he muttered.

"Psst. Doctor" someone whispered.

"Hello?"

"Doctor, it's me."

"Merlin?"

"Yeah. I'm going to break you out." he said as he took something out of his pocket. "Here you dropped this earlier." Merlin tossed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver. "Wait here, I'm going to go find the keys."

"No need!" the Doctor grinned. "Stand back a second."

The Doctor sonic-ed the door open, and the two of them snuck out of the dungeon.

"You have to get out of here as fast as you can. We can put your tarsis on a cart, and get it out of here too."

"Oh, no need for that. The TARDIS is my ride out of here."

"You must be a powerful wizard to be able to do that!" he whispered awestruck.

"Actually, I'm not a…" he trailed off, as he looked in Merlin's eyes. "Yeah, I'm a powerful wizard. But I'm not nearly as powerful as you'll be."

They approached the TARDIS, and the doctor opened the doors, peering inside.

"Oh, good, it's fully charged. Well charged enough for me to get out of here anyway. Well Merlin, it was an honor meeting…"

"Halt!" The Doctor and Merlin turned around, towards the sound of the voice.

A tall blonde man wearing a dark blue tunic and dark brown pants, with a sword tied around his waist.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing! You could be executed for this!"

"Arthur, hold on a second. He's not evil. He's the one that saved us from the monster."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't be locked up… He is a wizard after all!"

"But that doesn't mean he's not a regular person like you and me!" Something told the Doctor that there wasn't anything normal about the two of these men. "He can't be bad if he saved me."

"Merlin…" Arthur began.

"He saved Gwen too."

This seemed to make Arthur pause.

"Alright, just get him out of here." He looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Quickly!"

"He's going." he turned to the Doctor. "Goodbye Doctor. Lots of luck!"

"And to you too Merlin" he whispered to him. "Your majesty?" he called.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be a fantastic king one day!"

"Thank you, I know. Now hurry, I think I hear someone coming"

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS and locked the door, pushing the switch that activated the engines.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood outside in an awed silence as the blue box in front of him started making a grinding noise, and disappeared from sight.

"Well…" Arthur began when the all was quiet again.

"Yes." Merlin replied. "So, you know… thanks for your help tonight."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"So…"

"Well goodnight Merlin."

"Good night Arthur."

They turned to walk away from each other, when Arthur suddenly stopped.

"Oh, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure to come by my room early tomorrow. My father will no doubt be woken earlier than usual after tonight's… events."

"Yes sire" Merlin inwardly groaned.

There went any hope for a good night's sleep.

* * *

AN:Hope you like it!


End file.
